


Part Two: Chance Encounter Behind the Counter

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's!Yuuri, Modern Royalty, Royal!Viktor, Royalty AU, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: In the second hour of Victor's stalkerish activity, the doors to the restaurant slam open, revealing a man with a dazzling smile in an even more exceptional suit. Yuuri's mouth runs dry as he attempts to catch Victor's gaze, who was hurriedly making his way over to him. Who is this person, barging into his rundown McDonald's in a Versace suit, looking like a descended god against the crowd? And why is Victor crawling behind the counter with him?Yuuri grabs Victor's wrist quickly. “Who the hell is that?”***This piece is the second part of Group 4's Royalty AU in the second YOI Collab Game





	Part Two: Chance Encounter Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of this au can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11783460
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just now realizing that the title may be a little misleading. No, this fic is not about drugs. I apologize for my poor attempt at humor. Enjoy.

During one particularly eventful visit, Victor heads straight to the McDonald's Yuuri works at. He spots Phichit and him rounding the corner, talking animatedly, and decides to take the opportunity to pounce on Yuuri from behind, lifting him up by the waist in a surprise back hug. It’s a miracle he doesn't topple over onto the sidewalk, really. Phichit laughs and takes out his phone, capturing Victor's lovestruck expression and Yuuri's terrified one.

“Hi Yuuri!”

Yuuri looks as if his soul has left his body. He puts a hand to his chest and takes a few deep breaths before moving to chastise Victor. “Don't do that! I was terrified!” cries Yuuri, face displaying his mortification. “Phichit, _please_ don't make this go viral!”

Phichit smirks and bends down beside his friends. “Too late. My Insta’s blowing up! Thanks guys!”

Yuuri, although disheveled, still smiles as Victor helps him up. Victor hugs him tightly as consolation, and Yuuri lets himself seep into it, bashful by the sudden attention. They part quickly and begin walking side by side, talking about when they went to sleep and what they ate for breakfast and everything else inbetween. Upon arrival, Phichit holds the door open for the two of them, and Victor thanks him, although he's a little surprised by Phichit's sudden increase in manners.

"Oh! Thanks for holding the door, Phichit!" says Victor.

Phichit smirks. "No problem, _your highness_."

Victor's eyes bulge out like he suddenly animorphed into a fruit fly. Phichit begins laughing like an idiot while staring incredulously. He's at loss for words, and nervously turns to Yuuri in fear of a sudden revelation. Instead of being suspicious though, Yuuri laughs good naturedly at his friend's remark.

"Phichit, that's rude!"

Victor can't look away. Yuuri's laugh is something from an entirely different world. It's loud and messy and maybe even unattractive by societal standards, but Victor has never heard anything more beautiful.

Yuuri, covered in grease and ketchup and various questionable meats, but still looking at Victor like he hung the stars for him. Yuuri, eyes tired and threatening to close behind large dorky glasses, downing three cups of coffee while filling out resumes in the back of a crummy coffee shop. His lovely smile, burdened by the daily stresses of life, still shining so bright for Victor. That's all Victor wants, not a palace or Versace suits or even his beloved Chanel lip balm. He's already given up his life of luxury for this oh-so-average wonder, and he doesn't intend to return.

Throughout Yuuri's shift, Victor decides to just sit and stare, unperturbed by Phichit's laughter and pointed looks or Yuuri's inability to interact. Yuuri is stunning in the workplace, commanding when needed, but also gentle with the customers. Victor hadn't known before how difficult a job is or how people without wealth got by, but now he has a certain respect and appreciation for them, regardless of whether it benefits him or not. They work hard, which was something he'd only been able to imagine back home.

Yuuri is enough. Yuuri will always be enough. He just needs to know if Yuuri will accept him for who he is, faults and family relations and wealth aside. He lies his head in his arms, barely avoiding a spot of mystery sauce on the table, and dozes a little, Yuuri's beautiful smiles and laughter in mind, smiling to himself as the hours clock by.

Phichit stops by both Victor and Yuuri on occasion, instructing Victor to drink some water for once and for Yuuri to check if the ice cream machine is still broken; Yuuri claims it is but Phichit still thinks otherwise. Yuuri simply pushes Phichit away and returns to serving other customers, leaving Phichit reeling when he hands a young girl a messy ice cream cone. Yuuri sticks out his tongue and resumes with checking the fryer while Phichit sits beside Victor and begins complaining.

“Of course it wasn't broken! He's just a liar!” cries Phichit. “A big, mean, liar!”

Victor smiles dreamily. “Yeah, but that body's not lying.”

Phichit rolls his eyes up into his head almost painfully and smacks Victor over the head. “I never knew princes were so dirty. Aren't they supposed to have maids to clean for them? Or should I get Yuuri to apply for the job, do you have business cards? Or maybe your Instagram speaks for itself, huh?”

Victor frowns. “Please don't tell him. I don't want him to be overwhelmed. Plus, my fans are bloodthirsty, and my family would be very disapproving if they knew my whereabouts.”

Phichit is silent for a moment, but then he looks up at Victor with big doe eyes and a seemingly innocent grin. “Tell him what, exactly?”

Victor groans and bangs his head onto the table, forehead dripping mystery sauce. “Forget it.”

Phichit leaves soon after to take Guang Hong and Leo to the bookstore, fulfilling an old promise from a lost bet, leaving Victor to admire the scenery, which was none other than Yuuri's shining face under the McDonald's lovely fluorescent lighting.

In the second hour of Victor's stalkerish activity, the doors to the restaurant slam open, revealing a man with a dazzling smile in an even more exceptional suit. Yuuri's mouth runs dry as he attempts to catch Victor's gaze, who was hurriedly making his way over to him. Who is this person, barging into his rundown McDonald's in a Versace suit, looking like a descended god against the crowd? And why is Victor crawling behind the counter with him?

Yuuri grabs Victor's wrist quickly. “Who the hell is _that_?”

Victor looks scared out of his mind. Yuuri reaches to wipe a little ketchup off his nose but Victor doesn't react like he normally would. Instead he pulls Yuuri up and sits below him, eyes blown wide and deathly pale. As the man approaches, Yuuri clears his throat and greets him semi-normally. “Good afternoon, sir,” says Yuuri. “Are you planning on ordering?”

The man stares for a moment before licking his lips, a very uncomfortable experience for Yuuri, especially because he's at work. “No, I'm looking for a runaway prince to return to his palace.”

Yuuri blinks. “A prince? This is a fast food place, sir. I don't think any princes would be here.” He glances down at the man's attire and bites his lip. “Well, maybe besides you.”

Victor pulls on his ankle in annoyance, causing Yuuri to nearly trip and fall headfirst into the register. The man reaches over to steady him, leaning far over the counter, and Victor holds his breath. Yuuri startles at the man's touch and falls backwards, right onto Victor's legs. Victor groans, knowing he's a goner, and moves to help Yuuri up, unwillingly catching the man's cold stare.

“Hey Chris,” says Victor casually. “What brings you to this particular McDonald's?”

Chris sighs. “You're well past your prime age to keep pulling stunts, Victor. “

Victor waves him off, while Yuuri simply sits there, jaw dropped to its lowest point. “Hey, since when are you obedient? Last I recall you were hosting yacht parties at the French Riviera instead of attending a formal banquet in Bern per your father's request,” Victor argues, eyebrows lowered in annoyance. “And must I bring up the time you began a game of stip poker at Yuri’s fifteenth birthday? Yakov almost blew a fuse!”

Chris laughs and pats Victor on the back before catching Yuuri's gaze. He winks and turns back to Victor, whispering discreetly. “So, who's the cute guy? Another addition to your collection of broken hearts?”

Victor glares. “No, Yuuri's just someone I stumbled upon here. I won't hurt him, he's too good to me.” He glances at Yuuri over his shoulder and smiled wearily. “I think I love him,” Victor whispers.

Chris grumbles under his breath and leads Victor outside. They stop at a random street corner, ignoring the passing looks, and sit on a nearby bench. Chris dabs at his face with his Versace silk pocket square and sighs. Victor purses his lips and smiles awkwardly. “So…”

Chris nods. “You need to stop coming here. Your followers are growing restless without any new content, and god forbid you take selfies in such a greasy place. You're _Viktor Nikiforov_ , and your duty is to act like it. Remember how your life used to be? You have to start living life without protest, Victor.”

He digs his phone out and scrolls through Victor's abandoned Instagram page. “See? Your followers are wondering where you are. You've been hiding for weeks, Victor. It's time to face the music,” Chris jokes, expecting Victor to laugh alongside him, but all he receives is a hollow stare. “I'm kidding. This is a good thing, Victor. Your life back home was-”

“ _Boring_ ,” Victor interrupts. “It was horribly boring. I was a puppet on a string, Chris, you of all people should know. Before I came here I never made my own decisions. Yuuri's shown me a world I've never known before. I can't let that just slip through my fingers!”

Chris knows perfectly well that Victor, and many others from wealthy families, rarely had control over their lives. His own parents are rather loose on rules, as long as he commits to his civic duties. Victor, however, had been suffering for a long time, and he needs an escape, that is true. But he is going to have to go back someday, even against his will, leaving Yuuri alone and brokenhearted. Chris is simply stopping a problem before it begin, that was all.

“Trust me, go back now before he falls for you. You'll at least spare his heart.” reasons Chris. “If you love him, let him go, _right_?”

Victor attempts to swallow, though his throat is already dry from dehydration. This whole situation is getting him down and deeply affecting him. He isn't sure if Yuuri's in love with him already, or if he'll even fall at all, but Victor won't go down without a fight.

“You forgot a part. If he returns, it was meant to be,” Victor said, and continued with the entirety of his determination. “Imagine Yuuri's in love with me, okay? He's afraid he isn't enough because of his job and everything, but I still keep returning for him. He's amazed beyond belief, completely relieved and in love. I could have that life, if only you'd let me, _Christophe_.”

Chris winces at the use of his full name, but he lets the words sink in. Victor's argument was compelling, surely, but Chris is unsure if it is a good idea to let him go without approval. Still, Victor's eyes are soft for that boy, his smile unlike one Chris has ever seen upon his face. It's clear he makes Victor happy, and who's Chris to keep him away from that?

He decides to let Victor take a shot at the game, but only is he is the master of the trade. Victor's fate will lie in his hands, and he intends to support his friend, although the chances aren't in his favor. Chris has faith, though. Victor somehow always manages to pull off a win, after all.

“Alright, hear me out. I will allow you to continue seeing your precious boyfriend and won't alert your family-”  

“Thank you!”

Chris continues, voice stern and commanding. “On one term, though. You make him fall in love with you, and you give me proof. Only then will I let you go.”  
He stands, knowing his place, and gives Victor a small smile. “I wish you luck, Victor. Just don't forget to make me best man at the wedding, okay?”

Victor's heart smile that he only revealed when truly elated returns, and he captures his long-time friend in a sudden fierce hug.

“Thank you so much! Operation ‘'Win Yuuri's Heart’ has officially begun!”

The two part ways, for who knows how long, but Chris does it with a confident smile, and Victor with a skip in his step. He'll make that beautiful boy fall for him, even if it's the last thing he ever does.


End file.
